1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ride simulation systems and more particularly to artificial animal riding systems that translate a rider along a track.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mechanical bulls have been part of American culture for decades, providing a patron of an amusement park, themed bar, or other entertainment venue with an opportunity to experience the thrill of riding a rodeo bull. Typically stationed in a fixed location, a user of a typical mechanical bull mounts a platform having a handle to hold on with, but lacking realistic movement and anatomically correct bull features such as anatomically correct head, neck, front and rear legs. After a moment's preparation, the rider of a traditional mechanical bull will hang on tightly as the riding platform spins and pitches.
Various attempts have been made to impart a greater sense of realism to such rides but have failed due, in part, to the many disciplines necessarily involved to accomplish a realistic simulation for this rare experience. For example, a display showing a virtual space may be added by hardware and software engineers in front of riding systems to provide further virtual realism. Other solutions may make use of artists to provide a portion of the riding animal within the line of sight of a user in combination with the above-mentioned display in an attempt to display the surrounding environment to impart a greater sense of realism. The ride platforms, themselves, do not replicate an authentic bull-riding experience.
Because the level of skill in the art necessary to create a bull ride, for example, is quite complex, with the number of variables available to implement such an emotional experience actually quite large, a need continues to exists to provide a realistic riding system for the enjoyment of enthusiast consumers.